


Fear and Perfection

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Caught, Confessions, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Jon has a few secrets he's been keeping and when Damian finds out all of them, he finds himself with the brightness of a different future in front of him.





	Fear and Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: kate1zena
> 
> Forgive the more clinical terms used to describe some things. My TMI admission of the day: I like it and it sort of gets me going. ;) So call the use self-indulgent!

Jon shifted slightly on the couch. He felt uncomfortable in a way he knew a little _too_ intimately, but, for some reason, all his brain could compute it as since he'd moved in with Damian nearly two weeks ago was _inconvenient_. When he'd been at home, it had been okay for this feeling to crop up. He was hours away from Damian, away from being possibly overheard by the one person who might very well find him disgusting for it.

As the movie played on, Jon grew more and more shifty, discomfort brewing inside him until it wasn't something he could ignore any longer, the physicality of it beginning to stir. Pushing himself up from the seat, he made a show of yawning and mumbling goodnight to Damian, who simply lifted his hand in farewell, turned off the TV, and went back to the paper he'd been writing for the past few hours. Jon slipped into his room, pushing the door shut behind him and leaned against it for a second, his eyelids fluttering closed as he debated his options. He could do what he'd been doing for two weeks now and force himself to go to sleep instead of dealing with himself or... or he could risk it and try to get off as quietly as possible.

His cock throbbed in his pants and he sighed, glancing at Damian's bed, tucked on his half of the dorm's bedroom, and then at his own, inconveniently next to the door. 

With a sigh, he snatched up his earbuds and made fast work of getting dressed into his sleep shorts and one of Damian's sweatshirts that he'd claimed the instant Damian left it draped over Jon's half of the dresser a few days ago. Settling on the bed, he tucked his earbuds in and plugged them into his phone, turning on a playlist to drown out everything outside of his own head. It was really the only way to relax enough to get this over with quickly, to prevent his mind from wandering over the onslaught of things he could hear every waking moment of every single day.

Shifting around, he shimmied his shorts down to his ankles and grabbed one of the many pillows he kept piled on his bed, crushing it to his chest and shoving his mouth and nose against it. His fingers grazed over his shaft and a second later he was huffing into the pillow as he stroked somewhat frantically. He squirmed, his hips wanting to thrust, his cock wanting something he knew he could never allow. His eyelids slid closed and he whined into his pillow, images of the few times he'd seen Damian naked dancing behind his eyelids. His arousal skyrocketed and he curled his arm around the pillow even tighter, his balls already so tight he knew it wouldn’t be long like this. 

The ghost of a memory clung to his mind – the one and only time he'd ever heard Damian seeking his own pleasure. He remembered the desperate sounds, the sound of his hand over his cock so frantic, as if he'd held back so long he just couldn't live without cumming for another second. He remembered the strangled shout, the spike in Damian's heart rate, all of it. More than that, he remembered how that had been the first time he'd ever touched himself, seconds after Damian's completion. He recalled how he'd cum so hard he'd been shaking, how he'd gasped, panted, and bucked until he was dry.

His cock throbbed and he muffled a little cry of pleasure in the pillow, masturbating faster, his eyelids cracking enough to watch between his legs, waiting on the spurts of cum that would happen soon. He strained, trembled with the effort of trying to be quiet and still get off so quickly. His breath caught and pleasure began to spiral up from his belly, reaching through his body. He was _so close_.

Somewhat distantly he heard the door open, saw the shadow of Damian's figure outlined on his bed, and instantly Jon froze, fear lancing through him. Shame replaced the pleasure and he shoved the pillow down to cover what he'd been doing, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Reaching up, he yanked out his earbuds and managed to bury his feet in his covers, hiding that his sleep shorts were all the way down there. After a few seconds, he managed the smallest, "I'm sorry... I –" he shook his head, words failing him, the pain in his chest growing into an iron ball of agony he couldn't find his voice beyond.

"I'll give you a minute." Damian turned to leave and in an instant Jon felt the white-hot lance of panic. 

"No!" He clutched the pillow so tight he feared for the seams, wondered when it would pop and stuffing would go everywhere. "I... I won't. I shouldn't have. I mean –" he cut himself off with a distressed whine, shaking his head, the pain in his chest increasing ten-fold. "I won't ever do it again, I'm so sorry!"

He could hear Damian's breathing, the quiet consistency of it telling him he was regulating whatever he was feeling. Footsteps came across the room and then a chair was dragged into his field of vision and Damian settled astride it, leaning on the back. For a moment, he was silent and then he heaved out a quiet sigh. 

"What's this all about?" He gestured and Jon caught the way his hand flicked toward him and then went to rest on the chair again. "It's like you think I'm a parent catching you looking at porn or something. I'm three years older than you... trust me, _I get it_."

Jon shivered at the words, shook his head and squashed the pillow tighter down to ensure he was covering his body's betrayal and the fact that he was still achingly hard. "I know you don't do this and I shouldn't either. It's... disrespectful." He felt the burn of anxious pain in his jaw, the way it made his entire body want to clench, felt the tremble in his core telling him he was more upset than he'd thought.

"What the hell do you mean _I don't_?"

Clenching his jaw, Jon realized he'd revealed too much, that he'd let Damian know he'd been listening for it. Shame burned even brighter and he wanted nothing more than to run away from this conversation. Instead, he shook his head and shoved his mouth against the pillow, determined not to talk any longer.

Damian sat up and for once, Jon could hear the nervous uptick in his heartbeat. "Do you think I don't masturbate? Is that it?"

Jon shrugged halfheartedly, closing his eyes and waiting on the sting of knowing he was failing in this, too. 

Damian huffed out an amused sound, stood up, and walked across the room. When he came back it was with one of his art books. He tossed it next to Jon's thigh and gestured at it. 

"Open it."

Jon chanced peeking up at him for a moment and then reached with one hand to open it to a random page. The page was supposed to feature Baroque artwork but instead had two very explicit photos of men having sex taped over the artwork it should have featured. In disbelief, Jon flipped a few more pages, finding all of it to be either men alone or two men in various sexual acts. 

Just like that all his arousal was back full-force, his dick straining against the pillow, and he couldn't stop his hips from rolling a little. Blushing, he closed the book and furtively met Damian's gaze, feeling like his cheeks were a million degrees. "You..."

Damian gave him an amused look. "Of course I do. Everyone has needs, Jon." He leaned forward again, bracing his arms on the back of the chair. "Guessing there was a no porn rule in your house?"

Jon shifted and then gave a little nod. "I wasn't old enough to have it most of the time I was there and it felt weird trying to get it after that. I mean..." he closed his eyes and winced, "he can _hear_ everything I do or say, so he'd hear it if I watched it and I just..." he heaved out a heavy sigh, curling around the pillow a little more. He reached to tap the book. "I'm into _that_ , but I feel like that's letting him down and I just don't know how to break it to him, you know?"

Damian tilted his head and then nodded, getting up from the chair and gesturing at the bed at Jon's feet. "Mind?"

Jon's body instantly buzzed with adrenaline, with pent up desire and he managed a quiet, "There's something you should know –"

Damian leaned over, pressed his finger lightly to Jon's lips and shook his head. He picked up Jon's phone and opened it to the notes application, typing something out and then handing it to him and taking a step back, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting.

_You're far more embarrassed than you should be if this were only about your father. I believe it's also about me. If it is, you need not worry, the interest is entirely mutual._

Jon's breath stuck and he dropped his phone, looking up at Damian, hope birthing itself inside his veins, pleasure sparking along his nerves. His gaze cast from Damian's face, to his book, to the tent in Damian's pants. He reached for him then, snagging him by the hip and pulling him down so that Damian was kneeling astride one thigh. They eased back on the bed and Damian tugged the pillow out of the way, sliding his thigh up against Jon's erection, letting Jon rub on it while he unfastened his pants with one hand.

Damian's lips found his and Jon arched into the kiss, rutting frantically against Damian's thigh, his balls tight and his prick throbbing with need. The instant Damian's cock slid against Jon's hip, he was done for, arching and letting out a strangled little cry as he started to cum, far too pent up from weeks of not touching himself to hold back.

Damian moved them so his cock was sliding along Jon's hip, his mouth claiming Jon's own, swallowing up his needy sounds as he worked against him, cock sliding over Jon's skin again and again, thickening with his need until he was stilling and warm wet spurts of his ejaculate shot over Jon's hip.

Damian let out a pleased little sound, easing back, and Jon arched a little, panting as he looked down between them, for the first time realizing Damian had regulated himself through the whole thing, wasn't even breathing hard though he'd just cum and then he understood – Damian had mastered a way of being able to do what he needed to without Jon or Clark hearing it. Something inside him eased and he lay back on the bed, catching his breath and just watching as Damian got up and cleaned himself up, offering some tissues to Jon as well, a little knowing smirk on his lips as they shared a glance. 

As Jon cleaned up, Damian turned off the lights, and when his bed dipped and Damian rejoined him, Jon found himself reaching for him, pulling him down with him, and once they were curled around one another, his eyelids slipped closed easier than they had in weeks. Damian's arm hooked around him and Jon tucked his leg between Damian's thighs, and he thought to himself, _'This is perfection'_.


End file.
